Rolling Hercule Punch
Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a rush attack used by Mr. Satan. Overview The move consists of Mr. Satan first rolling along the ground (or in air with his jetpack) and then a barrage of punches at the opponent right after, leaving a bunch of stars behind as he hits, along with some funny sounds. Usage Mr. Satan uses this technique to attack Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks) in the final of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, but it does not work. Variations *'Rolling Attack Pinich Punch' - A stronger variation developed by Pinich. A Special Move used by Pinich (base/SSJ), Pinita, Paprika, Wanta in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'True Rolling Attack Pinich Punch' - A stronger version of Rolling Attack Pinich Punch used by Pinich and Tekka's EX-Fusion to defeat Celluza. A Special Move used by Pinich is his base and Super Saiyan forms, as well as by Pinita and his EX-Fusion with Tekka in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'True Rolling Energy Burst Break' - The combination of Pinich's True Rolling Attack Pinich Punch and Tekka's Energy Burst Break which is the signature Special Move of Pinich and Tekka's EX-Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. The more Ki Orbs the user's allies have, the more damage this technique will do. Video Game Appearances Rolling Hercule Punch is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. This move can cause a lot of extensive damage if Mr. Satan is powered up Hi-Tension. It is also a good option to knock an enemy out of bounds in the World Martial Arts Tournament stage, as it is hard to block all the punches Mr. Satan executes. In Xenoverse, it appears as one of Mr. Satan's rush strike Super Skills. The Future Warrior can learn the technique while training under Hercule as a Master, after Hercule's third Master Training Quest where the Warrior fights against Majin Buu and Mr. Satan. According to Mr. Satan's description of the technique, he says that among his fighting techniques it is classified as a Megaton class technique. It is also one of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th moveset (Videl w/ pigtails). As part of the GT Pack 1 DLC, Pan also has the technique as one of her Super Skills (as part of her secondary moveset) and was presumably taught the technique by her grandfather Mr. Satan. In Xenoverse 2, Rolling Hercule Punch returns as one of Mr. Satan's Super Skills which the Future Warrior can learn by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Mr. Satan's Training. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a Special Move under the name Rolling Attack Hercule Punch which is available as a starting move for Mr. Satan, Great Satanman, and Majin Satan. It can also be learned by Cital at Lv. 100. The move is unique as it only causes one point of damage and has a change of inflicting the Shock status effect. There are also two stronger variations Rolling Attack Pinich Punch and True Rolling Attack Pinich Punch created by Pinich with True Rolling Attack Pinich Punch being used by Pinich and Tekka's EX-Fusion to defeat Celluza in the main story. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques